Un souvenir lointain
by Yuirii
Summary: Bulma vient d'inventer une nouvelle machine. Une petite visite de la planète Végéta, ça vous tente ?


Bulma brancha le dernier câble sur sa nouvelle invention. Enfin, après des semaines de travail, elle pourrait enfin voir si tous ses efforts allaient porter leurs fruits. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de sa machine et la caressa doucement tout en inspectant si tout était en ordre.

« Bulma ? » Mr Brief était entré dans le laboratoire de sa fille, « Tu ne devrai pas travailler aussi tard… Il est presque deux heures ! » Voyant le sourire victorieux de sa fille il ne put que demander : « Tu viens de finir ton projet qui te prend tellement de temps ? »

« Oui… », répondit Bulma sans quitter sa machine des yeux. Mr Brief resta perplexe : « Eh bien… Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant à quoi ça sert ? ».

« Je vais découvrir la planète Végéta ».

* * *

Végéta faisait quelques exercices matinal dans sa chambre de gravité, il s'était levé plus tôt ce matin, réveillé par le sommeil agité de sa campagne. Il était à sa centième pompe quand soudain la gravité s'interrompit et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Bulma. Végéta l'observa méfiant, Bulma s'avait qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé et pourtant elle le défiait avec ce regard comme au premier jour…

« Bonjour ! », lança joyeusement la femme aux chevaux bleus. « J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que une longue journée nous attends aujourd'hui. » Elle l'observa, attendant sa réaction.

« Ah oui ? », avec Bulma il s'attendait au pire. « Je te préviens, je ne te suivrais pas pour une de tes journées shopping, ou autre chose inutile du genre ! »

« J'ai mieux que ça… Aujourd'hui je vais te prouver pour la énième fois que je suis la femme la plus intelligent de tous l'univers ! Dis-moi Végéta… ça te plairais de revoir ta maison ? »

« Ma… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? », Cette fois Végéta ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Suis-moi et tu verras. »

Végéta marcha derrière Bulma jusqu'au laboratoire. Une nouvelle invention, ou plutôt deux sortes de caissons attirèrent son attention. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

«Ceci est le résultat de longues heures de recherches acharnées… » Végéta l'interrompit «Oui mais à quoi ça sert ? » Les deux caissons étaient séparés mais plusieurs câble les reliaient. Ils faisaient plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt de longueurs et une cinquantaine de centimètre de largeur. Les couvercles des caissons étaient arrondis et transparents, laissant apparaître au fond un petit coussin posé sur un drap blanc. Cela laissait supposer qu'il pouvait contenir une personne à l'intérieur ce qui inquiéta Végéta sur les intentions de Bulma.

« Cette machine permet de rendre un rêve ou plutôt un souvenir réel. » Bulma attendit fièrement.

« Comment ? » Végéta ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Bulma sourit à nouveau. Elle ouvrit l'un des caissons et commença son explication. « Il suffit de s'allonger à l'intérieur, et ces spatches se posent sur ton front » _Mon front ? _« Ils permettent de plonger l'individus dans une sorte de coma. Il lui suffit alors de penser à quelque chose, un endroit pour s'y retrouver deux secondes après. Tout parait réel, on peut toucher les choses, sentir les odeurs comme si on y était vraiment ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? »

« Admettons que ce truc marche… Tu veux que je rentre la dedans ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? »

« Et qu'as-tu d'autre à faire à par t'entrainer et trainer dans la maison ? » Végéta n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il y a devant toi ! Grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir revoir ta planète ! Je sais que tu en as envie, le soir quand tu regardes les étoiles… Tu pourrais me remercier ! »

Végéta réfléchit un instant : « Et comment peux-tu être sûr que ça fonctionne ? »

« Je l'ai testé hier soir ! J'ai tout expliqué à mon père au cas où il y aurai un souci. Je suis rentré dedans et je me suis remémoré la planète Nameck, et paf ! J'y étais sur cette planète ! »

« Ce n'est… pas possible… » Cette fois Bulma s'énerva « Comment ça ? J'y étais ! Tu vas voir pas toi-même, et je viens avec toi… Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de ta planète natale, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi… Là tu n'auras pas à m'expliquer, juste à me monter… »

* * *

Végéta s'installa dans le caisson, Mr Brief aidé par sa fille refermèrent le boitier. Puis ce fus au tour de Bulma dans celui d'à côté. « Bon voyage jeunes gens ! » Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Végéta avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait accepté un peu malgré lui, même s'il se doutait que Bulma avait fait tout ça rien que pour voir sa planète et peut être sûrement aussi copier la technologie sayenne et faire ses recherches bizarres, Végéta devait s'avouer que sa planète lui manquait. Après tout c'était son souvenir, il n'était pas obligé de tout lui montrer.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il découvrit avec surprise sa terre natale. De la terre rouge jusqu'à l'horizon et non très loin d'eux se trouvait le palais royal. Végéta cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans y croire. Une main posée sur son épaule le sorti de sa torpeur. « Alors ? », demanda Bulma « Tu vois que je suis un géni ! » Elle se mit à contempler la planète. « C'est normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud ? »

Végéta quitta enfin le palais des yeux pour lui répondre : « Oui, le soleil est un peu plus proche de la planète que celui de la Terre… »

« Je vois… Et ce bâtiment-là ? C'est là que tu as grandi ? » On apercevait également des petits campements ainsi que quelques vaisseaux autour du palais.

« Pas vraiment », dit Végéta « J'y ai vécu jusqu'à cinq ou six ans, après j'étais souvent en mission et je revenais peu ici. »

« Cinq ou six ans ? », répéta Bulma horrifié. Végéta n'y prêta pas attention, la vie sayenne était un monde complètement différent de celle sur Terre. Il se mit en marche, humant l'air. Il devait avouer que sur Terre s'était plus agréable, mais s'était tout même bon de ressentir _cette odeur_. Bulma le suivait silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée du palais. Plusieurs sayens étaient présents dans le campement. Ils apparaissaient comme des fantômes, ne pouvant ni voir ni toucher Bulma et Végéta. Ce dernier ne les regardait pas, seule la porte d'entrée l'intéressait réellement. Il mit sa main sur la grande poignée puis l'ouvrit lentement. L'entrée donnait immédiatement accès à la salle du trône. C'était une grande pièce, très grande. Au fond de celle-ci deux trônes reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques sayens de troisièmes et deuxièmes classes étaient en train de quitter la salle. Le roi Végéta aussi était présent, il se leva du siège prêt à partir lui aussi. Bulma s'était avancé au-devant, elle faisait à présent face au roi. Quand Végéta l'eu rejoignit, elle lui demanda : « C'est… ton père ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es son portrait craché. Enchanté beau papa !» Elle observa Végéta du coin de l'œil amusé, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou il l'ignorait superbement. Bulma se tut, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas revu son père depuis très longtemps…

Le roi sorti laissant derrière lui Végéta et Bulma seuls. La femme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du trône, mais Végéta la retînt du bras « Non.», dit-il « Seul le roi y a accès. »

« Oh… Et celui-là ? », elle désigna le second trône « C'est le tient ? » Le prince aqcuiesta.

« Ou mène cette porte ? », demanda Bulma en montrant du doigt une porte sur le côté à droite.

« Viens. » Sans l'attendre Végéta entra dans la pièce. C'était une nouvelle fois une grande salle. Une longue table y régnait.

« C'est là que mangent les troisièmes classes quand ils ont finis une mission, ou lors des fêtes. »

Ils visitèrent plusieurs autres endroits, comme là où mangeait les premières classes et la famille royale. Le décor changeait suivant à qui la pièce était destiné. Pour la famille royale il y avait de l'or et les murs étaient peints en rouge, alors que pour les autres il y avait des couleurs plus sombres. Mais Bulma remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de grandes décorations ou des sculptures comme elle avait déjà pu voir dans des châteaux européens. Végéta lui montra également les différentes salles d'entraînements. Elles étaient assez spacieuses et été d'ôté d'un système permettant de créer un paysage artificiel. Ensuite, ils découvrir des dortoirs pour les guerriers, puis pour les invités. Ces dernières étaient des chambres individuelles mais pas très grandes.

Bulma était agréablement surprise par l'habitude de Végéta. Il lui arrivait de lui expliquer des choses sans même qu'elle ait à lui poser la question. Il semblait très à l'aise, et cela le surpris lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une visite guidé du palais, qu'il parlait autant de ses origines. Il comprenait que Bulma soit tellement curieuse. Elle lui avait souvent posé des questions sur son passé mais il ne lui avait jamais répondu. De plus, sont côté scientifique ressortait, après tout, c'était la seule scientifique sur Terre à avoir mis les pieds sur une autre planète.

« Voici la maternité. » Plusieurs petits lits de formes ovales se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Au-dessus de chacun se trouvait un écran. « Chaque enfant qui vient au monde est immédiatement emmené ici pour voir sa force de combat. »

« Je vois… C'est donc ici que vous déterminer de quelle classe il sera ? »

« Les bébés ont la même classe que leur parents. Mais s'ils ont dès leur naissance une plus grande force ils doivent faire leurs preuves en grandissant pour changer de classe. »

« Je peux ? » Bulma désigna l'ordinateur central. Ne le voyant pas dire non, elle commença à examiner l'engin. L'écran s'alluma mais elle n'y compris pas grand-chose, tout était écris en sayen.

« Ce sont les noms des dernières personnes à avoir été ici », expliqua Végéta. Mais lui-même n'ayant jamais utilisé ces ordinateurs na savait pas trop comment ils fonctionnaient.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans un long couloir qui les mena à une porte verrouillé. Végéta passa sa main sur un emplacement à côté de la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit.

« Mes appartements. »

Il laissa Bulma entrer en première. La chambre était spacieuse et bien éclairé. Deux grandes baie vitrés laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Il y avait au centre un lit qui pouvait contenir au moins quatre personnes. En face de celui-ci se trouvait une armoire tout aussi grande. Il y avait également quelques fauteuils ainsi qu'une table dans un coin. A côté de l'armoire se trouvait une autre porte ouverte où l'on apercevait une salle de bain. Bulma entra sa tête à l'intérieur pour mieux y voir. Elle fut surprise par sa taille. En effet, cette pièce était assez petite comparé à tous ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le palais. Il y avait une douche assez simple, un lavabo, une petite glace et un toilette. Elle était étonnée que cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à une salle de bain terrienne… Elle se retourna et contempla à nouveau la chambre.

« C'est très beau ici. » Les murs étaient peints en rouge tout comme la couleur de la planète. « Est-ce que… Tu as déjà ramené une femme ici ? »

Végéta l'a regarda amusé : « Non, personne à par moi ou un domestique pour nettoyer n'est autorisé à venir là. »

« Mais si tu voulais… Tu aurais pu ramener une de, de _tes conquêtes_ ici ? »

« Je devais avoir dix ans la dernière fois que je suis venu ici… Mais si j'avais voulu, oui. Quoique, seule une reine est autorisée à dormir dans les appartements royaux. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais être considéré comme une reine ? »

Végéta sourit : « Techniquement non. Tu n'es pas une sayenne. »

« Et alors ! Je suis la mère de ton fils, en plus d'être la femme la plus riche, belle et intelligente sur Terre ! »

Végéta ne répondit rien pour une fois. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait accès à un balcon. Bulma s'autorisa alors à s'allonger sur le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Végéta l'a regarda du coin de l'œil.

Les draps en satin étaient très agréable au touché, Bulma soupira. Cette expédition l'avait exténuée.

« Prince Végéta ? », Bulma s'était redressé et le regardait sérieusement. C'était rare qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, très rare… Végéta se retourna surpris. Bulma était désormais sortis du lit, elle se rapprocha dangereusement du prince. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis l'embrassa. Végéta se laissa faire, après tant d'année de vie commune, il s'était trop habitué à ses baisers. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de la repousser à chaque fois. Reprenant un peu le contrôle, il lui ôta sa jupe en un clin d'œil et l'allongea sur _son lit_.

* * *

Bulma posa sa tête sur son torse, heureuse. Elle senti le bras protecteur de Végéta dans son dos. Elle discerna à travers la fenêtre les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Végéta évitait de fermer ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver subitement sur Terre. Pour une fois, il restera au lit avec Bulma après l'amour… Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position. Jamais Végéta n'aurais pensé un jour se retrouver dans ce lit à nouveau, et avec Bulma en plus.

Le reflet de la Lune éclairait à présent la chambre. Seul le bruit des respirations se faisait entendre. Soudain, le ventre de Végéta gronda. Bulma le regarda amusé.

« Tu crois qu'on peut trouver de la nourriture ici ? Même si ce n'est pas réel, on peut avoir le sentiment d'avoir le ventre plein. »

Végéta se releva un peu obligeant Bulma à faire de même. « Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose, il y a une cuisine pas très loin. »

Une fois Végéta sorti, elle observa avec curiosité l'armoire qui lui faisait face. Elle décida finalement de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une penderie avec plusieurs uniformes de combats de taille enfant. Une étagère attira son attention. Un autre uniforme, différent des autres était délicatement plié. Elle le prit en main, c'était un uniforme semblable à celui qu'il avait en arrivant sur Terre, néanmoins, une cape semblable à celle de son père était fixée aux épaules. A cet instant Végéta réapparut avec les bras débordant de nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il posa tout son festin sur le lit.

« J'ai… Je voulais simplement voir ce que tu cachais la dedans. » Elle tendit l'uniforme : « Tu pourrais l'essayer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aller… Met-le, tu n'en n'aura plus l'occasion. »

Végéta soupira : « On verra plus tard. » Il commença à manger ce qu'il venait d'apporter. Bulma s'installa en face de lui sur le lit. Elle dégusta quelques fruits rouges qui ressemblaient à des cerises, tandis que Végéta engloutissait une cuisse d'un animal dont elle ne connaissait l'existence. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus rien.

Bulma se pointa à nouveau en face de lui avec l'uniforme en main. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents. « Sil-te plais. »

Il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment cette femme aux cheveux bleus. Il prit négligemment l'habit des mains puis l'enfila. Bulma sourit victorieusement. Elle ajusta la cape, puis l'observa attentivement. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cet uniforme l'attira terriblement. Végéta fronça les sourcils, elle le mettait un peu mal à l'aise à le regarder comme ça.

Bulma posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Elle rompit le baiser, mais laissa ses mains sur son visage.

« Ne laisse jamais ta barbe pousser »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Dsl c'est assez court, j'ai peut être une suite dans ma tête mais pour l'instant je préfère dire que c'est fini ^^' **

**Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


End file.
